chocolatemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Cacao Theobroma
"If you are killed, I will lose my joy to watch silly people." '' - Cacao to Chocola. '''Cacao' (カカオ Kakao) is the main character of the anime and manga ''Chocolate Magic (ショコラの魔法 Shokora no mahou) ''by Rino Mizuho. He accompanies Chocola in Chocolat Noir. His anime voice actor is Kouki Miyata (宮田 幸季 Miyata Kōki). Profile Appearance In his cat form, Cacao's fur is black and wears a small brown and blue ribbon that has Chocolat Noir's logo. His tail is pretty long with a greenish yellow eye color. As for his human form, Cacao's most noticeable outfit is a brown-burgundy fur scarf, black gloves and (somewhat) seemed to wear a light cocoa blaze. His right arm has there black men's belt or watch, with a golden chain to make him look like a wild gang. Personality Cacao's age is not to be revealed yet but it's confirmed in the manga that he is a demon that lived in around centuries of years ago. He is an ego young man, which he always fight with Shokora because of her cold personality. He likes chocolates that has human souls, or the human soul themselves. Sometimes, he snatches Chocola's newly baked chocolates. Early Life First Time Meeting Chocola Cacao was actually summoned by Aikawa Shuga, he was supposed to give him the power to create the ultimate chocolate but in order to give him the power he has to sacrifice a human. Shokora who heard everything was forced by her father to be the sacrifice. Then, after a shock with Shokora's words, who told him that she loved him and his chocolat, Shuga falls down and passed away suddenly. Afterwards, Cacao told Shokora that the deal is made and that her soul belongs to him now. Shokora tells him that she wants to have the power that he was suppose to give her father since she wants to continue his work. He gives her the power and tells her that in the moment she creates the ultimate chocolate her soul will belong to him. He changes her name into Chocola Noir and she became a dark witch. After she took revenge on Shidou the one who turned her father insane, Cacao decided to let Chocola alive because she is really interesting to him. He takes on the form of a cat and starts to live with her. Story of Meeting with Blanche Before Cacao met Shokora, he met a kind and nice girl in france in 17th century with the name Blanche Neige, but many citizens called her Snow White. He granted Blanche a special power that can heal others. In exchange for healing others she has to take a price from them, but she didn´t took anything and sacrifices herself for the citizens. As Blanche's life was near to end, because she used too much power for everyone, she was sent to prison under sentenced to death because her power made the citizen afraid. Shokora or Chocola who was sent back in time together with Cacao helped her escape, with the help of the past Cacao, from her execution. With her last power Snow White gave Chocolas rose macarons the power to travel through the time and died. The Cacao from that time was sad and blamed himself for her dead, because he granted her the power. He didn´t wanted her to die so he took her soul and placed it into the body of a doll. It failed and made a Blanche with a not so nice and kind personality. She is filled with jealous, possessivness, hate and a really strong and annoying love for Cacao. Manga Appearance * - * Bitter Sweet * Creamy Sugar * Dark Spice * Evil Essence * Fruity Flavour * Guilty Crunch * Honey Blood * Ice Shadow * Jewel Syrup * Knocking Egg * Love Flake * Melty Night * Nutty Carnival Relationships Aikawa Shokora They have cold relationship although living under one roof together. They annoyed each others so badly but deep in his heart, he do cares about Shokora and always be with her almost everytime, either because of his boredom or wants to protect her. Blanche He's a devil who made a contract with her back in 17th centuries. Before, he cared and loved her like she's the most fragile person in the entire world, until he can't accept her death caused by her own power that she wished to Cacao before. Now his relationship with Blanche are nothing. He doesn't want Blanche to disturb Shokora's life, and he hates Blanche's overaddictive love and interest towards him. Kugutsu Cacao was revealed to be Kugutsu's old friend when he's still living in the Devil World. As now his friendship with Kugutsu seems bad as Kugutsu might be dangerous towards Shokora. He is well awared that the news of 'a puppeteer who wants a chocolate witch soul' might refers to Kugutsu who wants Shokora's soul for his personal reason. Trivia * In Ice Shadow, it is revealed that Cacao's full name is Cacao Theobroma. * Cacao is a real big fan of chocolates, and it is revealed in Dark Spice that he even messes chocolate with books. Category:Main Characters Category:Devil Category:Male Category:Article stubs